


Spark

by GallifreyisBurning



Series: Drarry Drabbles and Prompt Fics [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Drarry Microfic, Gen, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyisBurning/pseuds/GallifreyisBurning
Summary: For the Drarry Microfic prompt "Spark"The battle had still been raging when he’d felt it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles and Prompt Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Spark

The battle had still been raging when he’d felt it: that tiny place in the back of his mind that he’d spent so long trying to ignore, which now served as his only comfort. That hint of consciousness. That part of him that wasn’t actually him; the part that had been there his whole life, leading him toward his soulmate—toward the person who would make him whole.

The battle had still been raging, and then that space had been empty, and Draco had crumbled, the abrupt realization extinguishing every last bit of resistance in his body. Because if that space was empty, then the war was over, and nothing would ever be alright, ever again.

In a rubble-filled corridor inhabited by nothing but ghosts, he sat huddled on the floor, frozen in place, numb. That was it, then. His mind was oddly blank as he tried to comprehend the new void within himself—the empty space that had once been Harry.

His ears rang and his eyes burned and his hands trembled and he didn’t have any idea where to go from here, but then—

There it was.

Small and uncertain, but growing brighter and stronger, second by second, filling what had been empty, delivering hope where there had been none—the tiniest of promises in that most secret part of his mind that maybe everything wasn’t over; maybe it was all just beginning—

A spark.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no attention span, so I guess I'm doing short fics now? I don't know, I made a series to round up all my old ones, stay tuned to see if I keep this up ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gallifrey1sburning) as @gallifrey1sburning, come say hi!


End file.
